encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Wiedererlangung des Herrn
__INDEX__ Die Wiedererlangung des Herrn ( ) ist ein auf Watchman Nee und Witness Lee zurückgehender theologischer Begriff. Er bezeichnet zum einen eine Strömung in der chinesischen Hauskirchenbewegung wie auch grundlegende theologische Aussagen dieser für den chinesischen Protestantismus bedeutenden Strömung. Mit Wiedererlangung wurde der Anspruch bezeichnet, unter anderem in den local churches urchristliche Wahrheiten rückgewonnen zu haben, die seit dem ersten Jahrhundert aufgrund des Niedergangs der (urchristlichen) Gemeinde verloren gegangen seien. Nee und Lee verbinden weitere bedeutsame Wiedererlangungen mit der Reformation seit Martin Luther.Watchman Nee: What Are We? Anaheim: Living Stream Ministry, 1991: S. 5. Die zugehörigen Ideen waren für die Entwicklung eines eigenständigen chinesischen Protestantismus und dessen landesweitem Zusammenhalt von Bedeutung. Hintergrund Die chinesischen Protestanten begannen erst zum Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts größere Missionserfolge zu erzielen, insbesondere in Henan und Hunan. Sie bemühten sich um eine Sinisierung des Christentums, um der Verfolgung durch Nationalisten und Vertreter eines rationalistischen Weltbilds etwas entgegenzusetzen. Watchmann Nees evangelikale Gemeindegründungen waren von einer durchaus ausländerfeindlichen Haltung geprägt und verbreiteten sich in den 1920er Jahren in ganz China.Geschichte Chinas im 20. Jahrhundert, Sabine Dabringhaus, C.H.Beck, 2009, S. 60-61 Die Wiedererlangungstheologie gilt als Ausdrucksform eines spezifisch chinesischen ProtestantismusMichael Dillon: Contemporary China, Routledge, Abingdon 2008, S. 111. und einer Tradition der heimlichen, vom offiziellen Three-Self Patriotic Movement Kirchensystem abgesetzten christlichen Praxis. In Whenzhou ist sie eng mit christlichen Unternehmern verbunden, die die lokalen Hausgemeinden unterstützen und fördern. Sie betont die Einheit "der Gemeinde" über Provinz- und Regionalgrenzen hinweg. Formal und theologisch bestehen Parallelen zu den Brüdergemeinden, der charismatischen Bewegung, weswegen sie auch als Shouter (Brülller) bezeichnet werden und in geringerem Ausmaß auch den Pfingstlern. Sie ist gleichzeitig heterodoxer und wurde 1995 vom Regime als Sekte verboten, auch die herkömmlichen Kirchengemeinden beäugen sie misstrauisch. Die Wiedererlangungstheologie hat über China hinaus Bedeutung gefunden.Alexander Chow: Theosis, Sino-Christian Theology and the Second Chinese Enlightenment: Heaven and Humanity in Unity, Palgrave Macmillan 2013 Die zugehörige Bibelübersetzung, die Wiedererlangungsversion ist in China verboten.Nathan Faries: The "Inscrutably Chinese" Church: How Narratives and Nationalism Continue to Divide Christianity, Lexington Books, 2010, S. 35 2002 wurde kurz vor einem Staatsbesuch von George Bush in China ein Geschäftsmann aus Hong Kong verhaftet, Li Guangqiang, der mehrere Tausend der Bibeln nach China hatte schmuggeln wollen. Dabei waren nicht die Bibeltexte als solche umstritten, sondern die länglichen Kommentare Lees,Religion in Schools: Controversies Around the World, Robert Murray Thomas Greenwood Publishing Group, 2006, S. 99-104 die auch teilweise andere Konfessionen massiv angreifen. Understanding Watchman Nee: The Newest Book on Watchman Nee, 1981, Diana Roberts Jesus Is Back, and She's Chinese, A bizarre religious sect is preying on China's rural Christian congregations TIME Asia, Nov. 5, 2001 http://www.time.com/time/asia/news/magazine/0,9754,181681,00.html Das Prinzip der Wiedererlangung Witness Lee lehrte, dass Gott beständig voran geht, um etwas aufzubauen; wenn es von Satan beschädigt wird, geht Gott ein zweites Mal voran, um wiederzuerlangen, was verloren ging. Dies geschah zuerst in der Schöpfungsgeschichte. Der Bericht der Erschaffung Gottes vom Universum beginnt in mit “Am Anfang schuf Gott die Himmel und die Erde.” Der nächste Vers beschreibt: “Und die Erde wurde wüst und leer”, was anzeigt, dass etwas von der ursprünglichen Schöpfung verloren ging. Dann wurden die Himmel und die Erde während sechs Tagen “wiedererlangt”, indem “Gott Sich über der Oberfläche der Wasser bewegte”. Dementsprechend wurde der jüdische Tempel von Salomo gebaut und dann zerstört und anschließend wiedererlangt, als der jüdische Überrest von Babylon nach Jerusalem zurückkehrte, was in den Büchern Esra und Nehemia berichtet wird. Geschichtlicher Überblick Laut Lee gab es zwar auch schon vor der Reformation Wiedererlangungen, die Wiedererlangung des Herrn beginne aber hauptsächlich mit Martin Luthers Lehre von der Rechtfertigung allein durch Glauben. Die Wiedererlangung des Herrn setze sich mit den Täufern fort, die diejenigen tauften, die durch Glauben gerechtfertigt waren, mit Johannes Calvin, der die Presbyterianische Kirche gründete, Philipp Jakob Spener, der seine Nachfolger in die Praxis von hineinführte, Christian David, Nikolaus Ludwig von Zinzendorf und den Mährischen Brüdern, die als erste weltweit zu evangelisieren begannen und weiteren Vorläufern. Watchman Nee und Witness Lee betrachteten sich als Nutznießer dieser „Wiedererlangungen” und glaubten, dass sie ein Teil ihrer Fortsetzung seien.The Lord's Recovery - Reformation HistoryThe Lord's Recovery - Post-Reformation History and RecoveryWatchman Nee: What Are We? Anaheim: Living Stream Ministry, 1991:5-19.James Reetzke: Biographical Sketches: A Brief History of the Lord’s Recovery. Chicago: Chicago Bibles and Books 2003. Andere, die als Teil der Wiedererlangung des Herrn betrachtet werden, sind Johann Arndt, Theodore Austin-Sparks, Bernhard von Clairvaux, Jakob Böhme, Peter Böhler, Bruder Lawrence (Nicholas Herman), George Henry Lang, Dwight Lyman Moody, Charles Haddon Spurgeon, William Tyndale, John Wyclif, Aiden Wilson Tozer und viele andere.James Reetzke: Biographical Sketches: A Brief History of the Lord’s Recovery. Chicago: Chicago Bibles and Books, 2003, S. 3f. Weblinks * Weblink des zugehörigen Portals (Taiwan) Abgerufen am 25. März 2014 * [http://lebensstrom.com/ueber-uns/wiedererlangung.html Erläuterungen auf der deutschsprachigen Website lebensstrom.com] Abgerufen am 25. März 2014 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Evangelikale Theologie Kategorie:Christentum in China